Esperanza
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: Kanda recuerda una historia que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeño. ¿Podrá el también ser salvado?


**Esperanza**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados no son mios. Usados como entretenimiento.

* * *

La luz lunar se filtraba por la ventana de la minúscula habitación, dando de lleno en un pequeño objeto de cristal. El artilugio devolvió el reflejo al astro, tocando los ojos oscuros de su dueño.

Uno más. Otro pétalo había caído.

El joven siguió con su vista la trayectoria de la hoja rosada hasta que ésta topó con el fondo circular. Otro trozo de vida se le iba del cuerpo, y lo pudo sentir al arderle levemente el tatuaje que estaba dispuesto sobre su corazón.

Kanda se tendió sobre su cama, acurrucándose. A pesar de ser ya varios pétalos los que había visto caer, no dejaba de afectarle. A esas alturas, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

O por lo menos, resignado.

El techo del cuarto le ofrecía al muchacho una vista poco atractiva, haciéndolo bufar. Se llevó casi por inercia la mano al corazón, y cerró los ojos sin muchas ganas. Sabía a la perfección que no dormiría esa noche, pero aún así lo intentó.

La imaginación de Kanda no era muy amplia, pero si su memoria. Podía recordar detalles mínimos de cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, desde lugares y personas, hasta escritos y volúmenes enteros. Quizá le afectó estar mucho tiempo con aquel sujeto aprendiz de Bookman.

Se removió. A pesar de eso, Yuu no tenía muchas memorias de antes de la Orden. A veces, en esporádicos momentos en los que su cuerpo estaba relajado y dejaba su mente divagar, leves destellos de memorias brincaban a su mente como si fueran luciérnagas, para apagarse momentos después.

Y ese era uno de esos momentos.

Recordó entonces Kanda, una pequeña historia de las muchas que su madre solía contarle cuando era un niño. Se frustró un poco al tener el cuento presente, más no el rostro de su madre, pero dejó eso de lado. Trató de hurgar más en sus recuerdos. ¿De qué hablaba el cuento?

La luciérnaga se prendió en su memoria. Un muchacho rico en invierno, recibiendo regalos en Navidad. Una llamada a puerta y una anciana pidiendo posada a cambio de una rosa.

Una maldición.

Figuró entonces la rosa, atrapada en una jaula de cristal, y con los pétalos cayendo. Uno a uno, arrebatándole la vida a su propietario…

Entonces, una chica apareció. Una mujer hermosa, dada al hombre maldito por su padre a cambio de que lo dejara en libertad.

Sufrimiento.

Después, la cordialidad y al poco tiempo, el amor. Un beso. Y la liberación de esa bestia fue completada, extinguiéndose la rosa por siempre…

Yuu se incorporó, jadeando. Había logrado dormir, pero a costa de tener un mal sueño. El japonés escondió la cara entre las rodillas, y se secó el sudor de su frente. El corazón le retumbaba en la garganta, y sus ojos instintivamente se dirigieron al reloj de cristal con el loto atrapado.

Recordó la historia que había estado formando en su mente. En estado normal, le parecería patética y terriblemente cursi, pero al estarse viendo en una situación parecida, meditó.

El estaba condenado a morir. ¿Podría ser salvado?

Kanda se sentó en la cama, negando con la cabeza. Por eso no le gustaba recordar cosas del pasado antes de la Orden Oscura; le traían esperanzas falsas y deseos que no podría saciar nunca.

-Solo es un cuento. Un estúpido cuento.- atestiguó, arrebujándose en las mantas y esparciendo su cabello sobre la almohada.

Yuu levantó su mano derecha. E ella, un brazalete de cuentas de madera rojiza descansaba. Unas minúsculas letras que formaban el nombre de una mujer brillaron a la luz pálida.

-Madre… ¿Por qué me sigues brindando esperanzas a pesar de saber que moriré?

Kanda Yuu logró conciliar el sueño, y no se percató de la mano pálida y la sonrisa etéreas que habían rozado su piel por un segundo. Una respuesta cayó desde el cielo.

"_Por que deseo que seas salvado algún día, pequeño Yuu"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Mini fic de Kanda pronto haré más XD hace mucho que no subia nada, asiq eu, aqui esta. Quiza haga esto con continuación, o quizá haba más drabbles de otros personajes, o de este mismo, o a ver que se me ocurre. Dejen reviews! 


End file.
